No Room to Run
by ChocolateSprinkles25
Summary: The Greeks and Romans must be reunited in order to defeat Gaea and the Giants. Once again the Great Prophecy or the Prophecy of Seven requires Percy Jackson's help. He will be the glue that sticks the seven together. Read this story and along the way you will find that there is love, betrayal, forgiveness, and much much more.
1. The Arrival

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Percy or his awesome friends and enemies! All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**No ones POV**

The Argo II slowly descended on the Field of Mars. Everything was eerily quiet and suddenly Leo spoke up, "Hi, I'm the Son of Vulcan and supreme commander of the Argo II." "You mean Repair Boy?" Piper asked innocently. Then suddenly the Roman camp shrieked with laughter, tension gone on both sides.

"Well then" Leo mumbled. Just then, Reyna stepped up with an authorative voice and said, "Introduce yourselves." Jason went first, "Hi, I'm Jason Grace Son of Jupiter and previous Praetor of the twelfth legion" Then, a certain raven haired Son of Poseidon stepped up and said, " Hi! I'm Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon and current Praetor of the twelfth legion." Then a girl with multi-colored eyes and choppy brown braids stepped up and introduced herself as Piper McLean Daughter of Venus and charmspeaker.

Then a certain Daughter of Athena that we all know said, " Hello, I am Annabeth Chase Daughter of Athena and Official Architect of Olympus." Suddenly, Octavian butted in and said, "What's wrong with Olympus _graeceus!"_ "Oh Nothing! Other than the fact that we fought Kronos and half of its destroyed." Annabeth replied smartly."How do we know that you're not lying!" yelled Octavian. "This is how." "Mother!" Annabeth yelled into the sky. Just then an owl with extremely intelligant gray eyes landed in front of Annabeth and soon changed into a goddess.

Everyone immediatly bowed and said assorted things such as "Lady Athena, Lady Minerva, My Lady,Milady, et cetera." "Octavian" Lady Athena said in a sickly sweet voice. "Y-yes Milady?" Octavian asked. "There really was a battle on Olympus which resulted in the fracture of the...

**3 hours later**

"Are you finished mother?" Annabeth politley asked. "Yes dearie" Athena declared. "WE WILL CONTINUE TOMORROW DEMIGODS! Untill then get rested. The Greeks will be sleeping in our guest bedrooms." Reyna barked.

**Thanks for reading, and please give me suggestions on how to perfect it!**

**~ChocolateSprinkles25**


	2. Tackled

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Percy or his awesome friends and enemies! All rights go to Rick Riordan!**

**Percy's POV**

UH OH! Annabeth was glaring at me so hard I could practically feel it like they were lasers. And that's how I knew I was in trouble. BIG TROUBLE! But I knew that Annabeth would never attack me, _right?_ Am I right? Suddenly I got the wind knocked out me and it rivaled Tyson's hug for a minute. It was what I feared. Annabeth. Suddenly Annabeth sobbed out, "Seaweed Brain?" Then I replyed "Hey, Wise Girl!" Annabeth wiped away tears and said, "Sorry Seaweed Brain, I was scared that you forgot me." "Oh that's fine Wise Girl." I smirked. She soon wiped that smirk off my face by slapping, punching, and kicking every body part that she could reach.

"I WAS SO FRICKIN' WORRIED THAT YOU FORGOT ME AND YOUR LAUGHING? HOW DARE YOU SEAWEED BRAIN?" Annabeth screamed. Now I was truly scared. Not scared, that isn't the right word. Terrified is the right word. She must have seen the terrified look on my face because she got off my back slowly and laughed a laugh that made me smile a lot. I felt like the weight of the world had just been lifted off my shoulders. I could finally see _my_ Wise Girl happy. I just picked her up and twirled her around in happiness. BUt, she wasn't done with me. "Hey Seaweed Brain," Annabeth asked. "Yeah." I answered. "How come you don't have your Achilles curse anymore?" She asked. "Oh, I crossed into the Roman territory and since the Achilles curse was a Greek, it washed away in the Little Tiber." I replied.

"OH MY GODS! PERCY JUST EXPLAINED SOMETHING AND IT MADE SENSE! THE WORLD IS ENDING! CALL 911!" Annabeth shrieked. "Hey!" I said indignantly and with my face burning scarlet. Then Frank and Hazel walked up to me. "Hey Percy. What's up? Who's that?" Frank asked. "That's my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena er... MInerva." "WHAT? YOU NEVER TOLD US YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS THIS PRETTY!" Frank yelled. Then, he turned red and started muttering words that I couldn't make out.

"Well Wise Girl, That's Frank Zhang, Son of Ares and that's Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Hades and she's nothing like Nico." I told her and whispered the last part. I only whispered the last part because then Hazel would completely break. Then, in the distance you could hear a slight battle cry. Hazel got out her spatha, Annabeth got out her dagger, I got out Riptide, and Frank got out his bow and arrows.

Then we dashed to Camp Jupiter's aid. Annabeth was like a killing machine. She slashed and spun around twice, flipped in mid-air, and land neatly on her feet after demolishing another monster while landingon her feet. Hazel used herpowers over metals and made it molten hot and made it imitate her hand movements. Frank was shooting arrows with such precise aim, Percy thought that he was a child of Apollo.

Percy felt a presence right behind him andturned around just to find his half-sister behind him. _Lamia._ In the myths she devoured demigod children. SO she was a little bit of a challenge.

**Annabeth's POV**

I heard a battle cry and turned around only to see Percy fighting the Lamia. I suddenly had a searing pain in my shoulder. I turned around and faced a monster with a big club and spike. I cursed my stupidity and distraction. Then the monster wacked me in the head and I was enveloped in black.\

**Thanks for reading guys! REVIEW!**

**~ChocolateSprinkles25**


End file.
